love dare
by carson34
Summary: Fighting for his marriage proves to need a little love dare. *updates on Wednesday*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you like this new storyline. It has been a busy week so hopefully the word count won't be short and I might have to do check up next week.

Disclaimer: Please excuse the grammar issues. I do read through these chapters before I post it.

Character Summary:

Steve: Works for Five 0. He has been married for the past five years to Jessica. They have been having nasty fights for the past year and had one before he left on a mission. They haven't talked to each other in a few weeks, can they make it for?

Jessica: Works as a teacher. Married to Steve for the past five years. She hated having fights with her husband but she could not stand how he would just pick up and leave? How will things handle being back?

Chapter one

Three weeks earlier

Steve and Jessica were enjoying their dinner when Steve's phone rings. Jessica knew that there was a chance that he would be pull for active duty and she was fine with that. Their marriage was going through a rough time and they both knew it. Jessica waits for him to get off the phone before he starts to go upstairs.

"Are you leaving?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I don't have a choice. I have to go." Steve responded to his wife.

"You do have a choice Steve. You are just choosing to leave right now and I don't know why." Jessica agrued to him.

Steve took a deep breath since he knew that this was heading into a fight. He knew that he wanted to just walk away and get ready to go.

"Jess, I need to go get ready to go. I love you." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Jessica watches him leave the room. She is getting mad that he would just leave the room like that. She decided that she was going to try to talk to him. She walked into their bedroom and found him packing his bag. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Steve just admit that you are leaving to get a break from me and our issues." Jessica said to her husband.

"That's not why I am leaving. I haven't got a choice not to go because if I did, I would stay so we can work on our marriage." Steve responded to her as he zipped up the bag.

"Then don't go." Jessica responded to him. "I thought we were doing good. We haven't been fighting for the past couple of weeks."

"Jess, we need a little break. We have a lot of tension going on and I can't stand it. I don't want to be afraid to say something that will set us off into a fight." Steve said to her.

"Then I want you to go now." She said to him as she got out of the room. She called her friends to see if they could hang out as her husband was leaving on a mission.

Jessica left the house before her husband left on his mission trip. Jessica arrived at her friend's house to find all the girls there. She still not sure what has cause their issues. She heard her phone go off and Steve had texted her saying goodbye and hoped that they would fixed this when he came home.

She decided not text him back since she was really mad at her husband. She knocked on the door to find her friend standing there.

"Is everything okay?" her friend asked her.

"No, we are still fighting. Steve just got word today that he has to go on another mission trip. His timing could not be better." Jessica said to her friend.

"So why are you mad at him?" her friend asked.

"I am mad because he is leaving right in the middle of this mess and we won't have any contact for a couple of weeks which will not help our relationship at all." She responded to her friend.

Jess did not know that her husband was talking to his best-friend but she wasn't sure that she wanted to talk to him right now. There was so many things that are going on with her life right now since she learned that her father is coming into town. She knew how much her father loved her husband but did not like the things that were going on right now.

Headquarters

Danny had just walked into the office to find his friend sitting in his office. He was surprised to see Steve sitting there since he knew that he was gone on a mission. Danny walked into Steve's office and sat down.

"Wow, I am surprised to see you here." Danny said to his friend.

"Why?" Steve asked his friend. It had been about three weeks since he had been home. He knew that he was missing his wife but did not want to fight anymore with her. He wanted to have a talk with her before anything.

"Because I thought that you would be with Jess right now since you just got home." Danny responded to him.

"Yeah, I am just down with the fighting between me and her. It gets really hard to deal with it." Steve revealed to his friend.

McGarrett house

Jessica was trying to make sure that she got everything clean up for her dad when she got this weird text from Steve's phone saying to come to headquarters. She got ready to go to her husband's work. She did not know that he was not there since he did not tell her anything. She really needed to talk to him about this. This was one of their issues. She had thought for the past three weeks about going to counselling since they needed help talking things out with out fighting and thought that it would be the best way.

Jessica walked into the office to find her husband sitting in his office. She was surprised to see him but before she could go talk to him, Danny had pulled her aside.

"Hey we need to talk right now about something." Danny told her.

"What about?" She asked him.

"You need to work things out with him. Ever since you and him started fighting, it has been hard for him to focus. He wants to make this work between the two of you and can't do that when you guys keep fighting." Danny revealed to her.

"Do you think that I like fighting with him? I really don't like fighting with him. I want to make this work between the two of us but I don't know how much more fighting can I take." Jessica said to him. She did not notice that Steve had walked out of his office and into Danny's office.

"Do you really mean that?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yes but if we fight for another month and it's really bad then I am gone. I can't put up with it anymore." Jessica responded to him.

"Neither can I." Steve said to his wife with a small smile.

"Okay, Let's start by trying to opening conversation, My dad is coming in to town tonight." Jessica said to him.

"Okay." Steve said to her as he gave her a small smile. He knew that his father in law knew that his marriage was in trouble. Steve wanted to fix it as best that he could before his father in law got here.

"Can we go home?" Jess asked him.

"Yeah. Let's go." Steve said to her with a small smile.

Steve and Jess headed to their house but before they got home, they had stopped to get dinner. Steve and Jess walked in to the front door and sat down to eat their dinner. Steve loved the moments like this that he got with her. He had missed her really bad in the past three weeks and was glad that she was by his side.

"I love you so much. I hope that you know that." Steve told her.

"I love you too." She responded to him.

The next few days, Steve and Jessica have been doing really good on their marriage. They managed to find a conusler that would help their communication skills. Jessica's dad was coming in to town on the same day that Mary had surprise them by coming in to town. Mary coming into town cause them a big fight.

"Listen it's not my fault! I did not know my sister was coming in to town!" Steve yelled at her.

"I don't believe you. I think that you knew that your sister was coming in to town!" Jessica yelled back at her husband.

Steve got furious at this conversation and decided to go for a swim. He was expecting her to be there but was surprised to see her gone when he got back in to the water.

Steve was surprised to find a note from her. He knew that they had talk about this but did not think that she would actually do this to their marriage.

Steve knew that he needed to find her right now. He needed to talk this out with her. Steve had managed to put a tracking on her necklace and knew that she would not take it off no matter how mad she was at him. He had managed to find where she was and she was staying at Danny's house. Steve walked over into the room so they could talk about it.

"We need to talk about what happen. Your dad is coming in to town in a few hours and we need to put on a brave face for him." Steve revealed to her.

"I know. I just need a few hours before he gets here." Jess said to him.

"Yeah."Steve responded to his wife.

A few hours later, Steve and Jess were heading to the airport to pick her father and his sister. Jess was happy to see both her father and Mary. She knew that Steve had told Mary about their fighting and knew that there would be a talk between them just like Steve knew that Jessica had told her father about things going on between the two of them.

They got back to the house and knew that there would be some talking to. Steve and her father had went to the back yard to start the grill while the girls were talking in the kitchen. Steve and Jess knew that their talks were to help their relationship and they needed to open up and talk about things before they lost each other. Jessica and Steve just hoped that it was not too late for their relationship and future together.

"You and I need to talk about what is going on with my daughter." Jessica's father said to him.

"I know." Steve responded to his father-in-law.

"What ever is going on with my daughter needs to stop" Jessica's father responded to him.

"Trust me when I say this. I want to stop this right now." Steve responded to her father. "I just want to make her happy and not the way that it has been happening lately."

"Okay." Jessica's father responded to him. "So what are you going to do to change it?"

Meanwhile, Jessica and Mary were making something in the kitchen and Steve knew that they would be talking to their issues.

"So what is going on with my brother and you?" Mary asked her.

"We are just having issues with our marriage right now but we will hopefully make it work." Jessica responded to her.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter of this storyline. I have had a very busy day and I have one more storyline to write and knew that I need to work through out the day tomorrow before midnight. I am going to try to finished the next storyline tonight. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I have a lot of storylines that I am working on right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I can't believe that it is already Wednesday and tomorrow I am going home. I need to double check on the chapters amounts, but I am sure that we have about three more weeks. Many people have asked if I am going to do another season storyline of Five 0 and I have mentioned it on twitter. How are you guys liking the new word amount?

Chapter 2

"Well, I am hoping that your guys can work through them. You guys are perfect together." Mary said to her sister before her brother came walking into the room.

"I know. This fighting is hard on me. I don't know how Steve feels about it." Jessica responded to her sister-in-law.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. He might feel upset about the fighting. I know my brother growing up and he hated this growing up with." Mary responded to her with a small smile. "I strongly advise that you go talk to him."

"I think that I am going to talk to him about it." Jessica said to her with a small smile. She hoped that they would get answers for their fights.

"Everything will be okay." Mary responded to her.

"I hope so because I don't want this to ruin my marriage with my husband. I know that this is part of the whole marriage." Jessica revealed to her before they walked into the backyard to find the boys. They did not know that Danny had got there during their conversation.

Meanwhile, Steve was surprised to find Danny walking into the room. He wasn't expecting his friend to be there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Steve asked his friend.

"Came to talk to you. I wanted to see how you and Jessica are doing?" Danny responded to him

"We are still having our issues." Steve revealed to his friend.

"I want to make sure that my friends is okay. It's really hard not being able to stop and make everything okay." Danny responded to him.

Before Steve got another chance to answer his friend's statement, Steve smiled when he saw both his wife and sister walked into the room. Steve was happy to see that she was in a good mood. He wanted to talk to her about going back to therapy.

They enjoyed the next few hours ago with both Danny and Mary. They knew that they were scared that they were going to have another fight. Steve said goodbye to both Danny and Mary while Jessica washes the dishes. Steve walked into the kitchen after they left.

"Are they gone?" Jessica asked her husband.

"Yeah they just left." Steve responded to her.

"do you want any help?" Steve asked his wife after watching her for a few moments.

"Sure if you don't mind." Jessica said to her husband.

Steve was happy that they were getting along. A week later, Steve and Jessica have been getting along for the better couple of days.

A few months later

Steve was called away again. She could not believe that he was being called away when their marriage was doing a lot better. They had another fight before he left. It had been two weeks since that fight and thenre had been nothing between the two of them. Danny came over at least two days to talk to her.

"Hey, have you heard anything about what is going on with him?" She asked her friend.

"No nothing. I think we should be honest here." Danny said as he sat down next to her.

"What do you mean? I have always been honest about what I am feeling. Steve just won't listen to what I have to say." She responded to him.

"This has nothing to do with Steve. This is between you and me. I know your secret." Danny revealed to her.

"What secret?" She asked him.

"That you and Steve are going to have a baby and you haven't told him about the baby because you don't know how he is going to react. I know my best-friend and know that he will be happy about this." Danny responded to her.

"I am waiting until he comes back." She responded to him. Danny knew that she wanted to wait for it.

Mary walked into the house that she shared with some of her friends. She found that her phone was ringing and it was her brother.

"Hey big brother." Mary said to him.

"hey, how is everything back home?" Steve asked his sister.

"Everything is good. Have you talked to your wife yet?" Mary asked her brother.

"No not yet. I need to go. We are taking out on an op." Steve responded to her.

"Alright make sure that you talk to your wife. She needs to hear from you." Mary pleaded with her brother.

"I will think about it." Steve revealed to her before they left the room. Steve got off the phone and pulled out his computer to send a message to all of the people that works as Five O.

The email had said "Hey I have one more mission before I can home. Danny, I need a place to stay when I come. I do not want Jess to know that I am coming back. Things are really rocky for us right now."

A week later

Steve was due back from his mission trip. Jessica figured that the team knew that Steve was coming back so she decided to head to headquarters to talk to Danny to find out anything. She walked into the office to find him sitting there.

"Hey Danny do you have a moment to talk?" Jess asked Danny

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Danny asked his friend.

"When is my husband coming home. I know that it is hard because you don't know what is going on with me and him, but there is got to be a point where I put my baby first and talk to my husband about it." Jessica responded to him.

"That is good that you want to talk about things with him, but right now he does not want to talk it out with you." Danny responded to her.

"Danny please don't play with me. I need to know where my husband is at." Jessica responded to her friend. "I will find out when he is coming home."

Danny felt bad that he could not tell her about when Steve is coming home, but it was his wish and Danny wanted to respect it. It was hard for him because they were both his friends. He hated seeing them hurting. He knew that he wanted a small break and knew that it was best.

"Just give him a little bit of time before you go talk to him." Danny said to her with a small smile.

Steve had managed to get Chin to come and picked him up. He knew that Jess did not know that he was back in town and knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to keep it. Steve walked out of the airport to find Chin is waiting for him when another car came pulling up behind Chin's and the driver got out of the car. He could not believe that it was Jess. Somehow she had figured out that he was back.

"Steve, we need to talk about some things. Please come home." Jess said to her husband.

Steve decided that he was just going to ignore his wife and just get in Chin's car. He hated treating her like this, but he just did not want to fight. Before Chin got back into the car, he went to give her a hug. Steve could see the and felt bad about her reacting.

Chin pulled away from Jessica and gave her a small smile.

"It's going to be okay. Just give him a couple of days and the he will talk." Chin said to her.

"Okay." She said before she got back into her car and headed home. She got into the driveway to find Kono waiting for her. She got out of the car and headed to the front door where Kono was there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jessica asked her friend.

"Just wanting to talk to you about Steve." Kono responded to her.

"I know many of our friends said to give him time to deal with everything." Jessica said to her before they headed inside.

During the whole car ride to Chin's house, Steve walked inside of the house. He could not believe that he had done that to his wife. He missed her and just wanted to spend some time with her. He just wanted to do it without fighting. He did not hear that Chin walked into the room.

"Hey can we talk?" Chin asked his friend.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Steve asked his friend.

"It is about your wife. She needs you right now." Chin responded to his friend.

"No, she doesn't need me right now." Steve responded to his friend

"There is something more to it." Chin responded to him.

"Do you want to explain to me about what is going on right now?" Steve asked him.

"I can not tell you. All I can tell you is that you need to go talk to her." Chin responded to him

The next morning

Steve walked into the headquarters to find the governor standing there in his office. He was surprised to see the Governor is standing there.

"Hello Governor." Steve greeted his boss.

"Hello Commander, I have some bad news regarding your wife." The Governor said to his friend.

"Is she okay?" Steve asked worried.

"She was rushed to the hospital last night with cramping in her stomach. My suggestion is that you go see your wife because she has something to tell you." The governor revealed to his friend.

"Alright." Steve said to him.

Steve ran out of the office to head to the hospital. He did not care about how much they are fighting since they needed to talk about things. He really hoped that she was okay.

Steve got to the hospital and found out what room she was in. He was really worried about her. He did not know what was going on with her. He walked into the room to find her standing there.

"Jess, are you okay?" Steve asked his wife as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah I am okay, but our baby is not. They don't know if the baby is going to live or not." She responded to him.

"Wait you did not tell me that you were pregnant." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, I did not want to tell you through a phone or email. I wanted to protect you while you were at work." She responded to him.

"Okay but I have been back for a few days." Steve revealed to her.

"Steve, you have been avoiding me for the past couple of days and then expected me to tell you this." She said to him right as their doctor came into the room.

They were waiting for him to give them an answer about their baby. She hoped that the baby was fine.

"I have some bad news about this pregnancy." The doctor revealed to them.

"What is going on?" She asked him.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this second chapter. I hope that you had a great week. I am working on Friday's chapter of Fight for this love. I hope that you guys will leave a review and make sure that you favorite along with follow this storyline for the next update. Then also make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am about to give up another writing day to watch the kids so I do not know how many chapters that I will get done.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I already have next storyline already figured out. I am not sure when the next Steve and Kono will be coming out yet. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. Last weekend I got to enjoy the beach and forgot to finish writing chapters for both today and Friday so I have a lot to cover.

Chapter 3

Steve was getting nervous about what the doctor was about to say regarding their baby. He really hoped that the baby was okay for his relationship and family.

"Will you please tell me what is going on with our baby?" She asked their doctor.

"Well I am not sure. I am going to go see another doctor and have them review the case." the doctor responded to the couple.

Steve waited for the doctor to leave so they could talk about what is going on. He could tell that his wife was worried about their baby. He was so worried that she lost the baby.

"Steve, please tell me that our baby is okay. I am so scared." She revealed to him.

"Listen to me, everything is going to be okay. I just know it." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss. He really hoped that he was not wrong for their relationship sake. They were starting to working on their issues and he wanted to be back home but things were still a little hard for the both of them.

"Okay." She said as she gave him a small smile.

They waited for a few minutes but to them it felt like a lifetime. The doctor came into give a small ultrasound did not say a word to them and it made Steve a little worried since he did not know what was going on. He was hoping for answers. He got out of the chair and started to pace around.

"Will you please stop? You are making me nervous." She asked her husband.

"I am sorry, I can't help it. I am just worried." Steve said to her.

"Then let's talk about something to get our minds off of the fact that the doctors won't come talk to us. How is work?" She asked her husband.

"It has been hard because I haven't been sleeping that well in Danny's house. He leaves all the Televisions on and you know what that does to me." Steve revealed to her.

"Then why don't you come back home?" She asked him. She was really hoping that he would agree to come back home since she missed her husband.

"I want to but I don't know if we are ready for that yet. We just started to go back on dates and what not. I just don't want to fight like we did last time." Steve said to her.

"I know. I am scared that we are going to fight like we did last time but we can't live our life like that. We need to work on our marriage for our family's sake." She responded to him.

"You are right we need to work on our marriage right now. I want to do counseling." Steve said to her

"That will hopefully work." She responded to him with a small smile. He was happy that she agreed to it because he honestly thought that she would not agree to it.

The doctor finally came back into the room with the news that no parent wanted to hear. It had turned out that she was pregnant with twins and one of the babies did not make it due to the cramping. Steve was at a loss of words because he did not know how to confront her with this at all. He knew that he had to be strong for her. They were only 16 weeks pregnant with the babies. The doctor said that there was no explanation for the miscarriage but it just happens. He also said that they would have to keep a careful eye on the baby just to make sure that it was going to be born healthy.

Later that week

Steve was still surprised that she did not tell him that she was pregnant but how could he blame her because he did not tell her about him being back in town. Steve had decided that he was going to go back to their house so he could help her out.

"So are you mad that I did not tell you that I was pregnant?" She asked him.

"I was a little but I am glad that I heard it from you and not someone else. I am sorry that I did not tell you that I was back in town. We just really need some time apart and I thought that was the best idea." Steve said to her with a smile.

"It did not turned out like you thought it would. Steve, I love you so much that I don't want to lose you. I just know that we need to start working on our problems and not running away from them. It is not working when we do that." Jessica responded to him

"I know." Steve said to her with a small smile.

20 weeks pregnant

It had been four weeks since they lost one of the babies and everything was going really good between the couple. Steve had taken about a week off at work to stay home with her. They had actually turned off any devices so that way they could work on their marriage. Steve had arranged that they go on a small trip and she agree to it. Today they were leaving for that trip.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I am ready to go." She responded to him with a small smile.

They got to the airport and was about to take off when there was a sudden loud bang in the front of the plane.

Author Note: I am sorry to have to cut the word count down on this chapter but life is super busy right now. I scheduled my driver's test and it is this upcoming Saturday so I am trying to get all the practice in beforehand. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you all. I will check up on the 900 words next week in the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that I really pass my driver's test because if so then I am going back to the beach for another weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: This is the last chapter of this storyline. I already have next week's storyline all figured out and I am super excited.

Chapter 4

"Steve tell me what is going on?" She asked her husband.

"I do not what is going on." He said as he heard more loud noises coming there. Steve had to act fast to save his wife's life and he knew that. He did not like the fact that she was in danger any more than he was. "Listen to me. You need to make sure that you don't try to fight back. I think that they are hurting anyone that hurts someone that fights back. Our best bet is not to fight back."

"Okay." She said as she took his hand. He could tell that she was scared and he could not blame her.

"Hey everything will be okay. You just have to trust me." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as he gave her a small kiss right as they felt the plane go up. They could not believe that they were involved in a high jacking. They did not know how they are going to get out of of this.

"Steve, I am scared." She said to him.

"It is going to be fine. You have to trust me." Steve said as the one of the guys were walking towards them.

"Nothing funny. You need to behave or we will kill each and every one of you." The man said to the group. He finally made his way over to Steve. "I know you. You are five 0."

The man grabbed Steve and they walked over to the front. She could not believe that her husband was just taken. She knew that she needed to stay quiet.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" Steve asked the man.

"We are taking over this plane we are just going to circle around until we get what we want." The man responded to him.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Steve said to the man.

"We want you to contact your team and tell them what we want." The man responded to him. "We know that your pregnant wife is here too. We will kill her if you don't do what we want."

"Please don't, she is pregnant." Steve pleaded with the man.

"Then do what we ask you to do." The man said to him

Steve finally did what the man told him to do and managed to call both Danny and Chin and order them to do what the man said. Steve was scared out of his mind on what was going on. Danny could tell that he was trying to keep his wife alive when he was giving this order. They had managed to get it done and the guys brought down the plane. The minute that both Steve and his wife got off the plane. Danny and Chin both saw that Steve wrapped his arms around his wife. Danny could tell that the changed happen while being kidnapped. They had managed to arrest the guys to make sure that they stayed safe. Steve wanted to take his wife to the doctor's to make sure that everything was going on.

32 weeks pregnant

It had been 12 weeks since the kidnaping and everything was going on with their lives. Steve wanted to make sure that they were able to do something special before the baby got here.

"Hey babe, are you ready to go?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah I am ready. I feel so big now." She responded to him.

"Honey, you are not big. You are beautiful and pregnant with our baby. It just shows you that our marriage has survived kidnapping and I am so thankful for that. I love you so much." Steve said to her as they walked downstairs and Steve led his wife outside to the backyard where he had a special set up.

"OH wow. This is wonderful!" She said to him. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"You are welcome babe." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss. They had a great night together.

40 weeks pregnant

Now that she is 40 weeks pregnant, they knew that the baby could come at any time. They had decided that they were going to have a homebirth and it was amazing experience. Steve was actually the one that deliver the baby and it was a little boy. They had decided to name him after Steve's dad John Michael McGarrett. Steve gave his wife a small kiss as they adjusted to a life with one little one.

"I can't believe that I almost gave this up." Steve said to his wife.

"I know and now we have a little boy." She said to him with a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Steve responded to her with a small kiss.

One year later

John was about to turn one year old. Steve was excited for his little one to turn one. He knew that she was hiding something from him.

"So are you going to tell me the news?" Steve asked her.

"You are not really patience are you?" She asked her husband as John started to cry wanting up. Steve went to picked his son.

"I just can't hold it anymore. I want to know. Are we pregnant?" Steve asked her.

"Yes we are pregnant." She said as they started to celebrate their son's first birthday. They could not believe that they were going to have another baby.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this final chapter of this storyline. This is the final chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys like this last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all time. I will see you next week for the new storyline. You won't find out until next Wednesday. I can tell you that I only have one storyline on this show.


End file.
